


first，end

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong





	first，end

*七夕快乐  
*半现实，我感觉我又对不起家凯老婆了  
*我也对不起峰峰的暧昧对象，希望峰峰真的有甜甜的恋爱啊。

“凯开。”  
现在是8月6日半夜十一点。  
吴青峰今天刚发布新歌，忙了从早到晚整整一天，已经头昏脑涨略显的疲乏。  
最近都一直在忙关于新专辑的事情，从早到晚的都在翻改。虽说大部分歌都是一遍过，但总有那么一两首让他不放心，直到专辑都快发的前一天才刚刚弄好。  
他录歌的时候，哭的也有些虚脱。有一些在心底掩埋的感受被公之于众，就像一个个不愿面对世事的孩子，被推嚷着走到台前接受了众人的目光一般。  
采访和活动都结束，已经累的话都说不动了。  
他坚持着余下的一丝力气回到家，才刚刚瘫坐在沙发上，连灯都没有来得及开。  
“是我。”吴青峰看到阳台上站着一个熟悉的身影，轻声呼唤。  
果然是他。  
今天被采访到关于某首歌的情感的时候，他脑子里不知为何满满都是刘家凯的影子，怎么也甩不掉的，让他几乎在几十个摄像机面前慌了神。  
说不太清楚那种感觉，模模糊糊的，甚至还带一点不明不白的情感。  
已经在他心里不知道盘旋了多少年。  
让他说不清但深觉不可以被公之于众的情感。  
刘家凯终于慢慢转过身，手里却是提着一瓶已经只剩瓶底的白酒。酒瓶和刘家凯都有些摇晃，在这被黑夜吞没的房间里他那双眼睛闪闪发光，和着液体撞击瓶底的声音，像是被折射出来的水痕。  
他哭了。  
刘家凯轻轻抽了抽鼻子，眼神直勾勾的盯着吴青峰，仿佛已经失去了意识只剩下了本能。  
“你回来了。”刘家凯伸手敲了敲自己的脑袋，轻笑了一声，那样子就像是在自嘲，“你那暧昧对象是谁，改天带来给我看看啊。”  
吴青峰愣了一下，似乎明白了刘家凯现在脑子里都是些什么。  
他没想到刘家凯会失态到这个样子。  
“我没有。”吴青峰很冷静的吐出来了这三个字，他想他不需要过多解释，也没什么可说的，连他也无法解释暧昧对象这个词是他怎么在采访的时候突然在脑子里冒出来的，“你也知道啊，媒体人都很爱标题党诶。”  
“而且我有喜欢的人一定会告诉你啊。”  
“你没有。”刘家凯重复了一遍吴青峰的这三个字，充斥的不信任，好像已冷漠到没有情感的起伏在里面了。  
又或许一头愤怒的狮子正在刘家凯的心底酝酿。

他的手突然脱力，手中的酒瓶“哗啦”的摔成了一地的碎片，就像将这难得的静谧扯的四分五裂。他摇晃着走到沙发边，揪住吴青峰的衣领，一个重重的吻就顺着吻了下去。  
或许是太黑又或许是刘家凯故意而为之。他的吻一路沿着吴青峰的脸颊，最后才吻上了唇。  
吴青峰丝毫没有反抗，回应着刘家凯这个突如其来的吻。  
也好，也就这一次吧。  
他的嘴唇很软，嘴角翘起的弧度也是恰到好处的舒服。  
刘家凯似乎根本没有停下来的意思，就像是在努力汲取着什么来满足自己内心的空缺和占有欲，吻的吴青峰快要窒息。  
浓重的酒气在两人的唇齿间蔓延，刘家凯感觉刚刚喝的酒已经上头了。  
也好，就这一次吧。  
就放纵这一次吧。  
他轻轻压上吴青峰已经虚脱的身体，将吴青峰按倒在沙发上。轻轻的一颗一颗解开吴青峰的领口的扣子，一路沿着向下，他看着他，他看着他一点点赤裸在自己的身前，就像是一种极致快乐的享受。  
好像没有润滑油。  
刘家凯既想要满足自己燃着的欲火，又害怕弄疼了他。他轻轻摸索挑逗着吴青峰的敏感处，希望那些羞耻的液体起到作用，引的身下的人呼吸声越来越粗重。  
“刘家凯……不要……”刘家凯好像终于找到了他最敏感的部位，用手不停的拿捏刺激着。吴青峰被刺激得有些发疯，连带着疲惫了一天即将进入休眠又被激发起来的身体，他感觉自己的已经软烂成了一滩泥，只有身下那激烈的触觉让他感觉自己还存在。  
真好看。  
刘家凯看着满身都是因为刺激而发粉的吴青峰，还有靡乱成一团的下体，再也控制不住了自己颤抖的内心和无论如何也隐瞒不了的身体反应。  
“啊……”吴青峰感觉着一个热的发烫的东西抵在了自己的下体，慢慢的一点一点小心进入，将他完完全全的吞没。刺激的感觉让他忍不住喊出声，全身都因着绝顶的感觉而发抖。  
刘家凯听着这平日里好听的声音如今成为了淫乱而充满欲望的娇窕喘息，心里出现了些变态的快感。  
现在人是他的，他是他的所有者，是谁都不可以抢走的。  
吴青峰的穴道简直舒服的令人痉挛。  
刘家凯和吴青峰在这发疯一般猛烈的抽动中到达了高潮。  
他几乎是发泄性的，惹得身下的人呻吟到嘴巴完全无法闭合，亮晶晶的唾液随着晃动从他的口中滴落，滴落在地上，在他的身上，显得更加的暧昧不明。  
那一股股白色滚烫的精液在穴道中摸索到了底端，吴青峰感觉自己的五脏六腑仿佛都要被烫熟。  
吴青峰下意识的加紧了穴口，却惹的那刚刚软下去的东西又再一次膨大起来。  
灯到现在都没有打开。  
夜还是夜，却因为是在台湾最繁华的地段，彩色的灯光照射的天空如同白昼一般。  
而在屋中，这削减几乎殆尽的晦暗光芒里，刘家凯深深抱着吴青峰，狠狠地占有着他，亲吻着他的面颊。  
他想向世人道清这情感，开诚布公的告诉大家，吴青峰是他的，但他知道这不被允许。  
他的理智终究还是败给了他的感情。  
可能由于醉酒的缘故，刘家凯现在脑子里已经混沌成一片。  
酒气，吴青峰的香气，和糜乱的气息，混合成一片只属于这片刻的气味。  
吴青峰伸手紧紧钳住刘家凯的腰，好像想要停下刘家凯的动作。  
欲拒还迎难道不是情趣之所在吗？  
刘家凯比上一波来的更加猛烈，吴青峰已经完全说不出话来了。  
断断续续的呻吟从他的口中流出，他的眼神已经在这抽动中难以再聚焦，涣散着不知看向何处。些许的泪珠映衬着，吴青峰那双无神的大眼睛就像是在黑夜里发光的明珠。  
此时的吴青峰在刘家凯看来仿佛是可口的美食。  
“吴青峰，你知不知道。”刘家凯突然停了下来，将头磕在吴青峰的肩膀上，嘴巴恰恰好好的咬住了吴青峰发烫的耳根，他轻轻的嘬嗫着，又辗转着在唇间。  
“家……凯，不要说。”吴青峰慢慢抬起手臂，将食指堵在刘家凯的唇齿上，他颤动着自己被咬的有些发红而显得可口的唇，带着哭腔轻轻制止了刘家凯接下来的话。  
他不想面对，他一向喜欢逃避，他一向处在自己的小空间里不想任何人被打破。  
哪怕是刘家凯的这一句话。  
哪怕现在他知道自己正在干什么。  
不是拒绝这种情感，而是那早已被他压制在心底，不想被挖掘出来。  
现在挺好的，真的挺好的。  
现在的生活真的很好，他们只是打打闹闹，就跟最普遍的好的朋友的相处模式一般无差，那些话真的从来没有真的说出来过。  
只是有时对视或者是在紧急状况下，双方才都会将这份情感不经意的稍稍外漏。  
感情从来不是掩埋得住的，吴青峰又如何不知道？

“叮叮叮……”十二点的钟声突然传入了两人的耳中，而刘家凯和吴青峰又再一次双双到达了高潮。  
身下已经乱成了一整片，吴青峰失神的看着刘家凯的眼睛。  
刘家凯也不清醒。  
他们就这么互相面对着，互相听着对方还没有平复的喘息。  
也许是几分钟，刘家凯才终于闭上了眼睛，轻轻的，又是轻轻的，“那我说，七夕快乐，可以吗。”  
“好。”刘家凯没有拔出还在吴青峰身体里的部分，让它堵着吴青峰的穴道，让自己享受着余温。他紧紧箍着吴青峰的身体，再也没有松开手。  
他又低头亲了亲他。  
那是不舍。

可以埋起来了，这是第一次，和最后一次。


End file.
